


More Blankets Please

by PastelMarshmallows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMarshmallows/pseuds/PastelMarshmallows
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend complains about your blanket-stealing habits? Viktor Nikiforov shows you the perfect way!Short and simple domestic fluff! Valentine's day fanfic gift for the amazing @soulztheyoshi on tumblr ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my fanfic - I'm so excited to write more works for this fandom!  
> This is my first Viktuuri fanfic for my friend SoulzTheYoshi on tumblr~ It was a Valentine's Day gift and I thought I'd share it on this platform too with you guys! Permission was given from Soulz to post up here ^-^ Thank you so much Soulz! ♥♥
> 
> I would love to hear any comments you have about this fic too - compliments and/or criticisms are all greatly appreciated ♥  
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Rays of winter sunlight shone through opened glass windows, as white curtains fluttered gently against the cool wind. The familiar calls of seagulls echoed outside the windows, far, far away, while a certain sleeping beauty slept peacefully inside the dim bedroom.

The bedroom was fairly tidy, with only one or two pieces of clothing scattered around the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. On top of the soft mattress and in the centre of the bed, slept Yuuri. His breaths were calm and quiet, occasionally snoring just a little. Thick, fluffy blankets wrapped his body up to his neck, keeping him warm from the cold. With his hands curled around the edge of his pillow, Yuuri’s body laid on his left side, facing him towards the slightly opened door.

An excited bark outside the bedroom was hushed by a gentle whisper. Viktor patted Makkachin’s head to calm her down as he drew out some pet food from the cupboard. After settling down the energetic poodle, Viktor walked into the room where Yuuri was. His eyes softened at his lover’s adorable state, admiring this vulnerable side of Yuuri. When Yuuri sneezed and scrunched his nose, Viktor chuckled at the cute actions.

“Yuuri,” he cooed, approaching the bed in light footsteps, “it’s time to wake up, love.”  
The sleepy male groaned softly, hiding his face away as he used the edge of his pillow to cover himself. Viktor smiled at the reaction.

“Come on, sleeping beauty,” he teased, tapping Yuuri’s shoulder, “It’s almost 9.”  
“Mn…give me..five… five…more minutes,” Yuuri yawned, clutching his pillows tighter, “it was cold last night and you hogged most of the blankets…let me rest a bit more.”  
Viktor feigned an offended gasp, “Excuuuse me? I do not hog all the blankets!”  
“Do too!” Yuuri mumbled, his tone playful.  
“Do not!”  
“Do too~”  
“Do not~~”  
“Do too—ah!!” Yuuri yelped suddenly as he felt Viktor’s arms around him. His back was welcomed with Viktor’s warmth and the comforting scent of Viktor overwhelmed his senses. Hugging Yuuri from behind, Viktor joined his lover on the mattress and sighed in content when they ended up in a spooning position. Once he became familiar with their position, Yuuri sighed happily as well and leaned back into Viktor. Viktor placed a soft kiss against the back of Yuuri’s neck, earning him a small hum of approval.  
“There,” he smirked, squeezing Yuuri’s waist to emphasize, “now you can be warm every night we sleep.”  
“You’re unbelievable,” Yuuri complained, although his tone and smile contradicted his words. Turning around to face Viktor, his smile widened,  
“That being said, I like this method of keeping us warm.”  
Smiling at each other, they cuddled more before sharing a soft, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! How did you find it? I hope it warmed your heart ♥ Again, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed the fic - I take all of them to heart and I look forward to create more fics in the future!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!  
> PastelMarshmallows ♥


End file.
